


Fiesta verses Siesta

by The_OTP_Fangirl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Slow Build, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7257241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_OTP_Fangirl/pseuds/The_OTP_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"</p><p>"Hey, chill out."</p><p>Words. They say words write the pathway for life. They carve experiences and create both torment and everlasting beauty. They also say your first words to someone are the most important, allowing others to learn who you are through the simple tone and texture in which you say your words. Perhaps that was why humans were blessed with the first words their soulmate would say to them, the words that meant everything, even if they weren't poetic.</p><p>Lovino has always lived a calm, quiet life. It's a nice one, where he can go without saying much to people and they can go without judging him for being born into the wrong body. Until his neighbour moved in next door, and the quaint silence of the street was broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiesta verses Siesta

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for new fanfic!  
> This one is from a role-play me and a friend are writing, and it was beta'd by the awesome Kittyreaper

Antonio had only recently arrived to that peaceful neighborhood, and yet, everyone already knew him. Even those whom he hadn’t had the chance to meet face-to-face had at least heard of him. The moment he came back home, friends would start arriving, the loudspeakers would begin pumping out music, and alcohol would make laughter and shouts follow soon after.

The sun was high in the sky when the Spaniard walked outside that day, doned in tomato-print boxers and a yellow bathrobe, ready to have breakfast. It was three pm.

He sat down on the stairs of his porch, holding a beer can and a sandwich he’d found amongst leftovers from the night before and, still struggling to keep his eyes open despite his murderous headache, he took a look around the peaceful perch.

His small house didn’t have a pool, but, during a previous party, someone had brought an inflatable one and it’d remained there, right on the front lawn amidst green, vibrant grass. Antonio’s eyes landed on it, then lazily meandered to a nearby house. There was no fence, revealing a garden hose behind the bushes. A sudden idea sparking in the depths of his hungover brain, he left his breakfast on the stairs, stood up and went to borrow the hose. He figured he’d just use it to fill the pool, then put it back, no harm nor foul. Certainly it wouldn’t bother his neighbour.

Lovino had found the perfect neighbourhood to live in. It was bright, yet quiet, and everyone respected each other's privacy. Sure, there was the occasional barbecue in someone's garden, everyone invited to it, but at night, the stars and gentle breeze seemed to hush the inhabitants of this small, close-knit street into sleep, and life was bliss.

That was, until that damned man had moved in next door. For the past several weeks, Lovino had struggled to find rest with the constant blaring of music, and the lights, the screaming! He hated it, hated that lunatic of a man, and wished the old woman who had lived in the house before had never died. At least she'd let him get some damn down time.

Having finally woken up after laying in all morning, Lovino pulled on a loose shirt and some trousers, apathetic to the fact that it was what he'd worn the day before. He stared out the kitchen window, a mug of coffee in hand, and looked across his lawn, admiring the flowers that had just come into bloom. Thank god for siestas.

The Spaniard liked the neighbourhood. Sure, someone had called the police a couple of times in the few weeks or so since he’d moved in, interrupting a party or two, but Antonio was an optimistic and carefree man. As long as he had a house, cool beers, and friends to share them with, he was happy.

His neighbour’s house was silent as usual, so Antonio didn’t even spare it a glance as he walked onto their lawn. He picked up the hose sprawled upon the grass, turned it on, then returned to his property. Inside the small inflatable pool, there were still a couple empty cans of beer and a shoe someone had forgotten there. He removed the strange objects without a second thought, dropped the hose into the pool, and left it there.

His breakfast was still waiting for him on the stairs of his porch, so he sat back down and continued one of the most important meals of the day. He didn’t have work to get to, so he could take all his time to enjoy his sandwich, something he took great pleasure in doing as he watched the pool slowly fill. Nothing interesting ever seemed to happen in this neighbourhood, so even just staring at a pool was gradually becoming the best way to waste time.

It took Lovino a moment to realise there was a man in a dressing gown wandering across his lawn, and even longer to fully contemplate his reality, so by the time he'd processed it, the man had gone back next door, pouring water into an inflatable pool.

 _The cheek_! Lovino instantly felt his temper flare with offense that this man had the gall to just stroll across his lawn without a care in the world like Lovino wasn't even there. Water was expensive enough as it was without someone nicking it! So, Lovino set his mug down and left the house, storming across the two gardens to tell his new neighbour exactly what he thought of him and his bullshit.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?" He growled, going right up to the porch. "First you keep me up all fucking night, and now you're stealing my damn water! Just who the fuck do you think you are?!" There, that ought to do the job. However, Lovino kept a furious look on his face, arms folded across his chest, puffed up like an angry bird.

Well, it appeared this neighbourhood wasn’t so boring after all. Antonio curved an eyebrow when he realized someone was coming towards him, but apart from that he didn’t move a muscle, nor did he rise when they came to a stop in front of him.

There was curiosity in his emerald eyes, something fairly interesting occuring in his rather mundane life. On his wrist, written in dark, permanent ink, was the phrase, ‘what the fuck do you think you’re doing?’.

It was no poetry, that was for sure, but those were the words his soulmate would one day tell him, so as far as Antonio was concerned, vulgarity didn’t matter.

This young man definitely couldn’t be his soulmate, though. Antonio was pretty sure he was not in love with him; all he knew was that he was dying from this hangover-induced headache and having someone yell at him really didn’t feel nice right now.

He was also good at getting in trouble, that he knew, so he was sure plenty of people would repeat the very same sentence to him throughout his life. If those words were supposed to help him find ‘the one,’ they really weren’t doing their job.

Still casually seated, he looked up at his fuming neighbour and smiled, “Hey, chill out.” He looked like he would explode any moment, coming very close to enticing an audible laugh out of Antonio. “I’m sorry about your insomnia… And someone left a pool here, so I thought I’d borrow your hose! It’ll just take a couple of minutes to finish. Feel free to take a swim, if you want.” That thing was at most twenty inches tall and no one could have swam in it, but he was simply trying to be nice. “So, you’re my neighbour? Nice to meet you; my name’s Antonio.”

Lovino bristled under the words, completely thoughtless to the clear, print sentence on his wrist, binding him to his eventual lifelong partner. There was no way this man could be the one - plenty of people had told him to chill out in Lovino's lifetime. However, it was how calmly the man - Antonio - was that annoyed him. How could anyone be so relaxed about nicking someone else's water?

"Fuck your pool," Lovino snapped back, storming away and taking the hose out, before retreating back to his home. He felt his chest slip slightly under the bandages he always wore, and hurried his pace up a little, turning the hose off, then proceeding to leaning against the wall with the desperate hope that his neighbour didn't follow him.

After a few moments, he slid inside the house, closing the door and sliding his hands down his shirt to fix up the mess. "Who the fuck does he think he is?" Lovino growled out loud, looking away. "I'll report the asshole to the police if he does that again!"

“You have a good day too!” Antonio watched his neighbour leave, he shrugged and looked down at his wrist, but then he simply resumed his breakfast. If those were the words which were supposed to find him a partner, he was probably going to remain single.

He had just woken up and his day had already been rather interesting, but he still had nothing to do. In the end, even if his new pool was barely half full, Antonio went and took a bath in it. It felt more like being on an uncomfortable wet bed rather than in a pool, but it was still good for a nap and for sunbathing.


End file.
